Beyblade Drabbles
by crazingonbeyblade111
Summary: Random Drabbles about anything and everything. Chapter 7 FINALLY up! XD
1. Art with Tala and Kai

An art lesson with Tala and Kai

Art

As the class sat down for art, their teacher, Miss Prim began the lesson by giving her students their art 'assignment.'

"Class, today, I would like you to think outside the box. Use bright colours, be imaginative."

A twelve year old Tala glanced at the boy sitting next to him, "she speaks too much- I'm really bored." An eleven year old Kai rolled his eyes.

At the end of the lesson, Miss Prim collected in the art work. Tala smirked as she stared in bewilderment at his painting.

What is it?" she asked.

"Blood," Tala replied, "Lots of it."


	2. Try sleeping with a tap in the room

"Drip"

"Drip"

"Drip"

With every "Drip", the slate haired youth flinched. He was trying to sleep. It was 2.00 AM. Ian was being a tap. The dripping continued, and Kai tried to ignore it. Unluckily for Kai, the dripping got even louder. Five minutes later, Ian was practically shouting "Drip!" "Drip!" "Drip!"

Finally, Kai could stand Ian's shouting no longer. "Ian, you idiot SHUT UP!"

"Sorry," Ian muttered and fell asleep again.

The room fell silent and Kai was almost asleep when.. "Drip" "Drip" "Drip"

Kai groaned- was he ever going to get any sleep?

He figured it out easily- no.


	3. The Tweenies are very popular

Max smiled happily as he watched Charlie and Lola. Obviously, he was sugar high, but nonetheless, he was watching Charlie and Lola.

His teammates were in the same room, but were all occupied with other activities. Kai was reading a book whilst listening to his ipod. Tyson was playing monopoly with Ray and Hilary, and Kenny was repairing Tyson's blade with help from Dizzi.

Suddenly, the Tweenies came on.

Kai's head shot up and his eyes filled with happiness, "the tweenies is on!" he yelled, "yay!"

He did a victory dance round the room while the others stared at him in shock.

"Kai," said Hilary, "I didn't know you liked the Tweenies!"


	4. Jelly Beans

**Special thanks to AquilaTempestas for reviewing (the other reviews were from my younger sister =P)**

**crazingonbeyblade111**

Jelly Beans

Tyson entered the dojo, armed with a bag of jelly beans. "I'm back from the sweet shop," he shouted.

A while later, the bladebreakers were sat round the table, the bag of jelly beans in the middle, glasses of water beside each of them.

Tyson passed the bag round, each blader taking one jelly bean.

"Three, two, one," each blader ate their sweet.

"Strawberry!" shouted Max gleefully.

"Chocolate!" whooped Ray.

"Grape," muttered Kai.

"Fish!" shouted Tyson happily.

Kenny fell off his chair, "sprouts."


	5. When struck by lightning?

**Special thanks to ****CryMeOut and****AquilaTempestas**** for reviewing.**

**crazingonbeyblade111**

Thunderstorm

The BEGA bladers were outside for no reason in particular, when suddenly there was a large boom as thunder sounded. Ming Ming hid behind Crusher, and before they knew it, the bladers were surrounded by a fierce storm.

Garland screamed and hid under a tree.

"Garland, no!" shouted Brooklyn.

But it was too late. Garland was struck by lightning.

But before anyone could go and see if he was alright, he emerged from under the 'safety' of the tree, howling with laughter.

"That was so fun!" he said in between laughing fits, "let's do it again!"

**I'll probably not be able to update until Thursday because I'm out all Wednesday! Don't panic!**


	6. don't wake up at 2 in the morning

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" Tyson yelled at the older teen, who, to his frustration, ignored him.

Kai was standing with his back to Tyson in the kitchen, obviously making his early morning coffee.

Tyson heard the familiar whistling of the kettle, then a CLICK as the water boiled.

But something was different today; Tyson could sense it. It wasn't the fact that Kai had woken up at half past two in the morning, nor the fact that Kai hadn't even bothered to pick up the kettle yet, and all of the steam was escaping from the hole in the lid.

Tyson walked up to Kai and punched him in the shoulder, "Kai, bro- Hello!"

Kai jumped, "what?"

Tyson laughed, "nothing," because Kai had been asleep standing up without realising it.


	7. Broken

Phew! I have finally outrun schoolwork… for now! So here is the next chapter in my drabble collection; Broken

It was a fairly peaceful Saturday afternoon in the All Starz training facility area- Michael was watching the news for beyblading, Emily was writing in her diary, Max was counting clouds, Eddy was playing basketball outside, Steven was nowhere to be seen and Rick was up in his room.

Max was just about to count his 100th cloud when… CRASH… there was a huge noise upstairs, shortly followed by, "NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!"

Michael, Emily and Max rushed upstairs to where the noise came from- Rick's room.

"Rick! Are you ok!" shouted Max as the three reached the door.

Rick didn't answer, he just wailed in misery.

Everyone was nervous about what would await them in Rick's room- had his blade been stolen? Had someone just stolen his wallet?

Michael burst into the room, closely followed by Emily and Max.

Rick was on his knees in the middle of the room, bits of metal and plastic scattered round him.

"I-it's been shattered into pieces!" wailed Rick…

"MY CD PLAYER!"

Hope y'all liked it! I know that the CD player probably wouldn't have smashed like that just by falling off a table, but oh well… use your imagination and it might just work!


End file.
